The invention relates generally to detection and monitoring of component assets of motor control centers.
Motor control centers (MCC's) are often key elements in many types of automation processes, particularly factory automation. Among the many types of actuators in such environments, the most important and ubiquitous is the electric motor. Motors, particularly three-phase induction motors, drive pumps, conveyors, fans, assembly lines, and many other machines. The proper control of such motors, through application of conditioned power and the feedback of sensed process data is fundamental to most automation applications.
In many applications the components used to condition and apply power to electric motors are grouped in an MCC. These typically include dedicated locations, drawers, bays, and “buckets” that support the components, with data and power wiring routed through wireways to each location. The locations are covered by a door that remains closed (and typically sealed) during normal operation. Power, often three-phase power, is provided in a backplane via power busses that are coupled to the power components via plug-in arrangements. The components of such MCC's may include, for example, circuit protective devices (e.g., fuses, circuit breakers, safety relays, etc.), switching devices (e.g., contactors, relays, disconnects, etc.), control devices (e.g., motor drives, programmable control devices, etc.), sensors and sensor interfaces (e.g., input/output or “I/O” devices), and a range of monitoring, control, and reporting devices (e.g., push buttons, human machine interfaces or “HMI's”, indicator lights, etc.).
Access to the interior volumes of MCC's where such components are disposed and interconnected is purposefully limited and controlled. Service personnel and technicians must follow strict procedures for opening and interacting with the components, and often don special gear or suits before doing so. In some cases, this makes physical examination of the components relatively uncommon except in case some unusual condition is detected or suspected. During normal operation, the actual condition of the components may not be directly available. Moreover, while “as built” drawings may be available when the equipment is initially commissioned, in some cases the components are replace, changed, or moved, and service and plant personnel may not have diagrams or information on exactly what components are installed and active, or at what location the components may be accessed in case of need.
There is a need, therefore, for improved techniques for determining what components are present and active in MCC's, and for monitoring their operative states.